Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a heating device.
Description of the Related Art
Heating devices (also referred to as “susceptors”) for heating an object (for example, a semiconductor wafer), while holding the object, to a predetermined treatment temperature (for example, about 400 to 650° C.) have been developed. The heating device is used, for example, as a part of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a film deposition apparatus (for example, a CVD apparatus or sputtering apparatus) and etching equipment (for example, plasma etching equipment).
In general, a heating device includes a plate-like holding member having a holding surface and a reverse face which are substantially orthogonal to a predetermined direction (hereinafter referred to as a “first direction”) and a columnar support member which extends in the first direction and is joined to the reverse face of the holding member. A resistive heating element is disposed inside the holding member. When a voltage is applied to the resistive heating element, the resistive heating element generates heat, and the object (for example, a semiconductor wafer) held on the holding surface of the holding member is heated to, for example, about 400 to 650° C. (refer to, for example, PTL 1).